Something More
by Lobsters forever
Summary: She realized that they had something more than just an understanding... and she hated it. Damon/Elena. One Shot after 'Fool Me Once.' Damon contemplates leaving Mystic Falls... why should he stay? Elena tries to make him realize exactly why...


_A one-shot about reality and confusion. _

_Damon/Elena. _

_Please Review._

**Something More**

_How could his Katherine do something like this? How could she be so cruel? I gave my entire vampire life for her and she had not even cared enough to try to find me!! _The steel wheels in Damon's head were turning at such a quick pace that his thoughts were having a hard time keeping up. His eyes intensely stared the fire in front of him. _She should burn in hell for this. I should be the one to end her undead state. I hate her. I despise her- I-I love her. _

Damon's eyes continued to stare at the sparks of ember flying from the fire and for a second he considered throwing himself into that fire. Until... "Is he going to be alright?" He could hear Elena's ripe voice ripple from the phone to his ears. _Elena_. She looked like Katherine's clear duplicate but she acted in the complete opposite way. Katherine was evil and deceiving but Elena... was good and cared for him, though Damon could not fully understand why._ I have only been cruel to her and yet- tonight, she wrapped her arms around me for comfort. Would I have ever done that for her? For anyone? _

Stefan spoke softly from Damon's right. Damon could hear sounds but he could not pick up actual words. He looked towards him and muttered softly "I should leave town..." Stefan immediately froze. Damon continued as his eyebrows wiggled up and down, "I did promise you I would." Stefan sighs loudly and then speaks clearly "Damon, Katherine-"

"Don't say _that_ name!" Damon snapped at his younger brother with full force. He got up off the couch and continued "I'll be back..."

"Damon, where are you going?"

"No where." Damon put on his black leather jacket and took his car keys from the auburn counter in the corner of the room. He then walked out of the door with a fake wide smirk scratched across his lips.

Stefan bit down on his bottom lip and took out his phone to dial Elena's cell phone number.

"Stefan? Whats going on? Did something happen with Damon?"

"He just left-"

"-as in... forever?" Elena's eyes were already wet with tears from the tragedy of Grams passing on. She did not need this too. Stefan shook his head as if Elena could understand that through the phone. He then whispered softly "No, he said he'll be back."

"Well, maybe he just needs some air?" Elena asks as she enters her house through the front door. Stefan swallows hard and words worriedly "Elena, I know that my brother did some horrible things... but I am worried for him. He is probably going to do something really stupid..."

"Well, that wouldn't be a stretch from what he usually does." Elena jokes but she knows the moment is not right. She makes her way up the stairs and then says "Stefan, I think I am going to get some sleep. If Damon doesn't come back in a few hours, call me. I'll help you find him." Stefan smiles at the phone. Elena was just so generous. She was perfect.

"Okay, thank you Elena. I love you." Elena looked at the phone curiously after that last statement and then whispered "Good night, Stefan" into the phone and hung up.

Her yawn electrified her bedroom as she walked into the dark room. She was so tired. She really needed some rest. Her hand found the light switch and the lights, as normal, came up, What was not normal is the fact that Damon Salvatore was sitting on her bed, as if, waiting for her... actually, he was waiting for her.

Elena gasped at the sight of him and then said in a whisper, so that Jeremy or her aunt couldn't hear, "Damon... what are you doing here?" She walked a few steps closer to him and took a good look at him. His eyes were not written with hatred and disappointment but with fire. They looked like a predators eyes. He didn't say anything as he got up slowly off her bed and made her way to her.

Elena suddenly began to be frightened. She had not been frightened of him in a really long time, but his bright blue eyes were cloudy in this second and she became very suddenly aware of the fact that she looked Katherine. She stuttered, as she walked backwards, "D-d-damon... please. D-don't hurt me." He had no expression on his face. He just backed her up into the corner and stared her down with sorrowful eyes.

Tears welled up in Damon's eyes, as he stared into that face. _Katherine's face. _Something inside Damon was telling him to break Elena to pieces just for looking like her. But then he remembered her concern and erased the evil thoughts from his mind. He just stared at her and she at him.

"Damon... I am so-"

"Shhh...." Damon whispered right before he took her into his arms, like she had in the forest. This time Elena welcomed the embrace and placed her arms around his back, pulling him close to her. Tears dropped down Elena's cheeks and Damon suddenly pushed her away, only slightly. He moved slowly. Like a predator upon his prey. Elena's heart beat faster and faster, she was scared and became even more scared when Damon bent his head down towards her neck.

His lips touched the small dent of her collar bone and he whispered onto her throat "Thank you." Elena's eyes widened at the surprising action. She took him into his arms once again and whispered onto his shoulder "Damon, if you need anything, at anytime... I know how it feels to lose someone. So, anytime you'll need me, I'll be there."

Damon peeled his body away from hers. _This was Elena. Not Katherine. And yet, he wanted to take her to be his. She cared for him. She was the only one who ever had. Katherine had cared for him too... right? _Damon looked down at her lips and then whispered to her "There won't be another time, Elena. I'm leaving."

"Why?"

Damon smirked at her question. "Because I want to." Damon's head turned like an eagles to the side, as he asked "Why? Do you _want _me to stay?"

"Yes," Elena whispered back to him and grabbed his hand. She felt for him. He had become someone that she could trust and someone that she knew she would miss if left her. Damon's eyes drifted down her body and then he let out a small chuckle while saying "You are not like her at all, are you?" Elena could tell that he was speaking more to himself that to anyone else so she just waited for him to finish and then spoke.

"Damon...stay."

"You really want me to?" Damon slammed himself onto her bed, while asking.

"Yes." Elena smiled as she walked towards him.

She sat right beside him on her own bed. She had never thought Damon Salvatore would be in her bedroom.. but there he was, in a dead silence. He shook his head back and forth and then leaned in towards her ear. "I'll stay... but I need you to do something for me-" Elena contemplated in her mind, her choice. She knew that he was going to ask for a taste of her blood, and in no way would she ever....

"Burn the picture of her, for me. I can't stand it anymore." That had caught Elena by surprise. She just nodded, as a small smile played upon his lips. Though she wondered, if she looked like Katherine, how could he stand to look at her.

"You are nothing like her, Elena. Don't think that." _'How did he know what I was thinking?'_ Elena thought. Well, there was something between Damon and her. She had said it... an understanding. They could read each other well and now, it was as if he could read her thoughts.

"You and I have something that her and I, could have never had." Damon's voice fell lower, as he leaned into the crook of her neck and mumbled "Reality..." He felt her shiver as he flicked the tip of his tongue on her neck slowly.

Elena breathed in slowly, as he pulled away and kept her eyes shut. But even with her eyes closed, she could feel his deep smile burning her skin. Damon took a finger and rubbed her cheek softly, while whispering "I will see you in the morning, Elena..." And just as she was going to interrupt him, she opened her eyes to see that he was gone. The window left open.

He was right. She would see him in the morning. He was staying and it was all because of her. Damon could really be sweet if he wanted to....

"Elena?" Damon's voice called from behind her. But when she turned back to the window, Damon was gone. A crows feather left in its place. _'A crow's feather? What could that possibly mean?' _She wondered and then she realized... he was the crow in the cometary on her first day of school. He was there from the beginning, watching her like Stefan had. And now it was Elena's turn to watch over him... because well, he needed her.

She was the only one that he could ever confide him and he was the only one that she knew she could trust with her life. _Well Stefan too... _but since when was Stefan her _second _thought?

Elena breathed in and out and held onto that crow's feather that was on her window sill. She bit down on her lip and whispered "Damon... we might have _more _than just an understanding." And then her eyes blurred... history was repeating itself and she hated it.

_Please Review. _

_Thank you. _


End file.
